To Be With You
by ecj
Summary: Rachel and Puck the summer after Regionals...what happens when she doesn't run to Finn? First fan fic so summary is sketchy, one-shot.


**Attn: **I do not own anything... Song by **Mr. Big **_To Be with You_

**RACHEL'S PofV**

She's giddy, no giddy doesn't even begin to describe it…Rachel's absolutely ecstatic for the new school year to begin. She even has to set down her blush brush because her hand is trembling with excitement. Rachel laughs at herself, _I need to relax Quinn will be here soon she thinks_. So she reminds herself breath, just breath, soon her Tony acceptance speech is running through her mind. _What, she always recites it to calm herself and of course editing it a little each time doesn't hurt…it has to be perfect when the day comes. _Soon she feels herself begin to relax and her thoughts drift to the past summer.

After Regionals and Finn had told her he loved her, things had begun to look up in Rachel's life. The first few weeks of summer were rough, but she got through it mainly due to one boy. Finn and Rachel decided to end things about a month into the summer, but maintained a good friendship. She even became friends with Quinn; _I know who would have imagined that ever being a possibility. _Everything was going great until Rachel found out who had adopted Beth. The results of the adoption caused friction in quite a few of her relationships. She thought back to two weeks ago.

"**SHE WHAT!" Rachel screamed. Puck nervously ran his hand over his head to the back of his neck and began to rub it.****Shit, he thought to himself, Quinn said she told Finn and he assumed one of them would have told her by now, fuck the summer is over halfway over. He so did not want to get involved with this, he thought as his eyes moved to the floor of the Synagogue.****Puck knew how broken up Rachel felt about the lack of her relationship with Shelby, despite her attempts to hide it from everyone else. Puck was there for the phone calls and texts in the middle of the night, the taps against his bedroom window, comfort cuddling (that's what Rachel called it), and all of the tears. Puck had been there for Rachel through it all. "Noah," her voice and her hand on his arm brought him out of his reflection. "Fuck Berry, I'm sorry" he said. "I thought you knew. I mean Finn knew the week after that Shelby Corcoran had adopted Beth. I figured he would have told you." Rachel just stared at him in disbelief shaking her head. **

"**You honestly didn't know. Fuck, I thought the adoption was part of the reason that you were around so much during those first few weeks of summer," Puck admitted. Rachel's eyes went wide and she glared at Puck, "I thought we decided that we wouldn't discuss that anymore." Puck visibly bristled at her tone grabbing her wrist he drug her behind him into the parking lot. "Let go of me, Puck, I'm serious. I'm going to scream…"****Finally reaching her car he pinned her against it, his body flush against hers. "Listen Berry," he said his eyes blazing "I'm fucking sick of this shit." **

"**What shit?" she countered back at him, her cheeks tinting red as she realized that she had cussed. Puck's hazel eyes went dark, "God Rach," he groaned pressing into her even further and griping her hips hard enough to bruise. "Do you know how hot you are when you cuss? Do you feel what you do to me without trying?" Rachel could definitely feel his arousal and it sent flames straight to her core. Biting her lip as she looked up at him through her lashes, "Well, Noah, why don't you tell me what shit you're sick of," she breathed. Puck bent down and briefly touched his mouth to the pulse point on her neck that he knew drove her wild then slid his lips up her neck to her ear, "well, Berry to be blunt I'm tired of us both avoiding the inevitable," he whispered. "I want you, obviously," and as if to prove his point he thrust gently against her "and you broke up with Finn a month into summer, most of which you spent in my bed at night anyhow," thrusting his arousal against her again, she moaned and Puck smirked against her skin. Puck peppered kisses along her jaw line and barely ghosted a kiss across her lips. That light kiss turned into a full blown heated kiss as she wrapped her arms around Noah's neck. As he growled into the kiss and brought his hands down to cup her ass, she realized this wasn't Noah, it was Puck. Soon they both needed air and broke apart breathing heavily. Rachel's eyes fluttered open as he pulled away and she turned almost purple as she realized they were in the parking lot of their Synagogue and she was ready to take off her clothes and have her way with Noah, well maybe Puck, right then and there. People were staring at the two of them as they passed by. Rachel started to get angry and tears begin to well up in her eyes. She pushed Noah, completely off of her and crossed her arms in front of her body as if putting up a barrier between them. **

"**I still don't know what you want from me Puck," she spat at him and his eyes darkened in anger, but it soon faded. Puck stepped towards her and reached out to caress her check as he caught a tear that had escaped. "I want you Rachel Berry. I want all of you. I'll prove it to you," he whispered and then brushed his lips gently against her cheek. As he turned to leave, she swears she heard him whisper, "I love you."**

Rachel was pulled from her thoughts as she heard her front door swing open and "Rachel, get your ass down here now! We're going to be late." She tossed her bag over her shoulder and ran down the stairs almost knocking over Quinn as she hit the bottom stair. "Ouch, diva, what are trying to injure me before the season starts?" Quinn raised an eyebrow. Rachel laughed and hugged her friend tightly. "Nope, just being clumsy as usual" she said swinging her arm over the other girl's shoulder as they headed out the door. "Good, cause you already have the lead in Glee. I'm going to hang on to my captain spot on Cherrios if you don't mind," Quinn teased. Rachel threw her head back in a laugh as they got into Quinn's cute little red sports car.

She couldn't believe how much had changed over the summer; she'd broken up with Finn and fallen in love with someone who wasn't Finn. She'd established a friendship with Quinn through Puck and the baby drama. Quinn had convinced her that her background in dancing would guarantee her a spot on Cherrios and now here she sat smoothing out the creases in her new uniform. As they pulled into the school lot Quinn glanced at her friend out of the corner of her eye and openly laughed at the smile on her face. "What, Q?" Rachel asked defensively, "Life can't get much better than right now." Quinn laughed again, "Well it's about to be perfect because some amazing guy in there loves you and talked our Glee teacher into scheduling a special practice the morning of the first day of school," she said nodding towards the auditorium. "Let's go get your man, diva." Rachel looped her arm through Quinn's as the two girls walked into the auditorium giggling in response to the catcalls from the Glee boys. Rachel's smiled to herself as she saw Puck, correction this was Noah, sitting on the stage with his guitar in hand.

**PUCK'S PofV**

Puck was nervous he didn't know if he'd ever been this nervous in his life. This feeling has compared to nothing he's ever felt before. Not the fear when that cougar's husband caught him in their bedroom or the guilt when Finn found out the truth about Beth, nor the anger when his dad had left. _I've never felt like this before. She's not here yet, she late, she's not going to show I know it fuck…I a Lima loser he thought._ Puck was brought out of his musings by a slap on his back. Looking up from where he was sitting on the stage he saw Finn standing over him. "Dude, relax. Just sing it to her like when you sang Sweet Caroline last year." _This is different thought_ Puck. "I know it's different," Puck looked at his best friend in shock, "but you're in love with her so everything will be okay. Trust me. Just breathe dude," Finn said smacking his back again as he made his way off the stage to where the rest of the Glee club members were sitting in the first row.

Puck took another deep breath and thought about how this all started. How he got here. He thought back to the third time it had happened.

**School had been out for about a week and a half. It was 3:00 in morning when Rachel had gently tapped on his bedroom window; Puck peered out into the rain. There she stood completely soaked from the storm they were having and he could see her nipples through the white spaghetti tank she was wearing with little red shorts, he stifled a groan as he offered her his hand and pulled her through into his bedroom in the basement. She immediately threw herself into his waiting arms and began to sob. Puck held her closely as he moved them towards the bed and laid them both down; suppressing another groan as her petite body pressed against his and the friction shot straight to his groin. Desperate to concentrate on something other than ripping her clothes off he'd started a conversation. "Berry? Why are you here?" he asked bluntly. Rachel looked up at him and simply shrugged her shoulders and buried herself further into his chest. "Rach, why don't you go to Finn?" and her arms tensed around his torso. Slowly, her eyes met his as she begin to run her fingers up and down his bare chest, **_**what he usually slept naked she was lucky it was chilly due to the storm and he had on a pair of sweats that night. Commando of course.**_

**Puck shuddered at her light touch. "I guess I don't go to Finn because you understand Puck," he quickly looked away at the use of his nickname, he fucking hated when she called him that, "you know what it is like not to have a parent," she finished. "Don't call me that, and Finn knows his dad is gone too," he stated the obvious. He felt her hand stop right above his nipple ring and she tugged it gently to get his attention back, pleasure once again rippled through his body and he closed his eyes groaning softly. Opening his eyes a crack he saw her smirking, **_**she knows exactly what she does to me he thought**_**. **

"**Because Noah," putting emphasis on his given name, "you understand what it like to not be wanted by a parent. You have overcome that obstacle with grace and poise. You wanted to keep Beth and prove that you could be a good father." Uncomfortable with the topic, his gaze shifted to the poster on his wall and she reached for his face to turn it back to her. "You have been an amazing father to Beth, Noah, as I always knew you would," smiling brightly she continued, "she is so lucky that she has a father that love her enough to recognize that her life will be better with two loving parents who are capable to take care of her." Noah tensed, "I am capable of taking care of her. I could give Beth a good life!" he replied angrily. "That's not what I meant and you know it. Beth is going to be raised by two parents who love her and love each other unconditionally. You and Quinn don't love each other," she said and he raised an eyebrow at her in question. "Not the way you should if you're going to be together. You love Quinn, but you're not in love with her," she stated. **_**He fucking hated it when she acted like she knew everything.**_

"**Right, not like how you're in love with Finn and he's so in love with you. I know, I know the perfect fucking couple," he shot back, his voice escalating. Releasing her and turning so he was facing the wall, with his back to her he said "But yet, you're fucking here with me, in my bed, not Finn's. So tell me Berry what the fuck does that shit mean, huh?" Rachel reeled back as though she had been slapped. He was right she shouldn't be here with him, she should be with Finn, what was she doing, she know this would hurt Finn and that realization made her eyes begin to tear up again. She tried to wipe them away before Noah realized but it was too late, his back stiffened as he heard her quiet sniffle. **

"**Fuck Rachel, I'm sorry" he said turning and engulfing her body with his strong arms he pulled her into his broad chest as she continued to breakdown. He kissed the top of her head. "Really Rach, that wasn't fair of me. I'm so sorry babe, I know you're going through a rough time right now and I'm being an asshole." He ran the backside of his knuckles down the side of her cheek and captured her chin. Lifting her chin gently he met her tear-brimmed eyes, "Babe, listen to me please, I'm sorry I never should have said that. I don't care why you come to me and Finn doesn't matter either. I'm always going to be here Rach, no matter what. I promise you baby, I'm here for you whenever, wherever, for whatever," he finished pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I love you," he whispered and pulled her even tighter against him while pulling his comforter up around them. **

**Thirty minutes went by and all that could be heard was their breathing. Puck was content to just lay with her like this forever. He knew that he had probably just crossed like with his little speech, fuck Finn was his best friend and they were just starting to work things out and get back to a good place. He didn't need to mess that up by trying to start something with his newest girl. Puck just wanted Rachel in his life and if it was as this, as her friend he would take it; gladly. Rachel shifted against him and turned to look up at him. "Noah," she began "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that you weren't in love with Quinn. It's not my..." Puck interrupted her, "its fine. You're right; I don't love Quinn that way." **_**I love you that way**_**, he thought staring into her chocolate brown eyes he saw something flash through them…hope…he didn't know what it was. Clearing her throat and looking away she replied, "Regardless, it wasn't my place to say it and I'm sorry" He lifted her knuckles and brushed his lips across them, "don't be." **_**Wait he thought, did her breath just hitch Puck smirked internally. **_

"**Noah, I choose you because you understand me on a different level. You understand in a way that honestly Finn just doesn't," Puck couldn't contain his smirk this time. "I come here because..., I, you, well…" she sputtered. Puck ran his hand through her hair and tucking a piece behind her ear, he moved his head until his lips touched the outside edge of her ear, "you can tell me Rach, it's just the two of us and it'll be our little secret," he breathed. Rachel involuntarily shuddered as flames shot through her body**_**, this is wrong she thought**_** as she blurted out, "because you can make it go away Noah. Being with you makes me forget everything else!" Rachel's hand shot to cover her mouth as her cheeks begin to tinge with red. **_**I can't believe you just said that, she scolded herself internally. **_

_**Score**_**, Puck thought and brought his hand up to Rachel's, pulling her hand away he caressed her cheek with their intertwined fingers "Don't be embarrassed Rachel," he said kissing her forehead as he embraced her and brought to his chest again. "Like I said our little secret…stay with me?" As Rachel nodded her consent, Puck realized that everything was about to change for him. **

Puck was pulled from his thoughts this time by the wolf-whistles and accompanying giggles. He watched as Rachel walked down towards the stage, arms linked with Quinn, and fuck did she look hot in her new Cherrios uniform. Puck smirked at the smile on her face.

"Alright can I have everyone's attention please? I know it's early and prior to the official start of the school year," the kids grumbles and mumbled, "but as you know one of your fellow members has asked to play a song for another member of our group. Puck if you're ready," Mr. Schuester nodded in his direction and Puck nodded back. Swallowing thickly he stood from where he was sitting and lifted his guitar strap over his head.

"Sorry to make you all come in before we even have to be here," Puck started and received more grumbles in response. "Actually you know what screw it, I'm not sorry. It's not like any of you could resist doing something for a stud like me." Everyone in Glee laughed and Rachel rolled her eyes. "Are you goin' sing or what, diva!" Yelled Kurt, "because I have two other outfits that I wanted to try on before school starts." Puck looked slightly confused and Kurt responded, "First impressions Puck, are of the upmost importance obviously you haven't learned that yet."

Puck rolled his eyes and started again "Well, here it goes…" and Puck began to strum his guitar.

_Hold on little girl  
Show me what he's done to you  
Stand up little girl  
A broken heart can't be that bad  
When it's through, it's through  
Fate will twist the both of you  
So come on baby come on over  
Let me be the one to show you_

Puck let his eyes close as he swayed back and forth to the music. Quinn saw the tears in Rachel's eyes and pulled her out of her seat and shoved her towards the stage. Rachel shook her head as everyone in Glee mouthed _GO_ to her.

_I'm the one who wants to be with you  
Deep inside I hope you feel it too  
Waited on a line of greens and blues  
Just to be the next to be with you  
_

_Build up your confidence  
So you can be on top for once  
wake up who cares about  
Little boys that talk too much  
I've seen it all go down  
Your game of love was all rained out  
So come on baby, come on over  
Let me be the one to hold you  
_

Pucks eyes drifted open and then widened when he saw her standing there right in front of him. His smirk appeared as he stepped her until Rachel could feel his breath on her face. Puck began to move in a circle around her barely brushing against her. Rachel's eyes drifted close as she let herself be engulfed in everything that was Noah Puckerman._  
_

_I'm the one who wants to be with you  
Deep inside I hope you feel it too  
Waited on a line of greens and blues  
Just to be the next to be with you_

_Why be alone when we can be together baby  
You can make my life worthwhile  
And I can make you start to smile_

When it's through, it's through  
Fate will twist the both of you  
So come on baby come on over  
Let me be the one to show you

Puck leaned over and kissed Rachel nose and her eyes shot open. As Puck went to sing the next verse Rachel's mouth opened and her voice joined his.

_I'm the one who wants to be with you  
Deep inside I hope you feel it too  
Waited on a line of greens and blues  
Just to be the next to be with you_

Glee erupted in applause as the couple finished singing. Rachel launched herself into Puck's arms. "Mmm…babe," Puck moaned into her hair. "You look so fucking hot in your Cherrios uniform." Rachel swiped at his chest with her hand, "Noah Puckerman, language!" she scolded. "Whatever, babe you love it," he responded then grabbed her hand and pulled her petite frame flush against his body. "I love you Rach," he breathed into her ear and she pulled back smiling "I love you too, Noah Puckerman." "No, babe, I don't know if you understand…I'm in love with you," he replied and she answered him with a searing kiss. His hands slid down to cup her ass and she wrapped her legs around his waist leaving them in their own world.

The rest of Glee took the opportunity to exit the auditorium and leave the couple alone for a few minutes before school. Puck and Rachel broke apart panting as the bell sounded the start of the school. "Put me down, Noah." "Nope, don't wanna," he responded. "Noah Puckerman, regardless of how badass by boyfriend is I will not allow him to make my impeccable academic record suffer," she ranted. "Badass Boyfriend, huh," he smirked as she set her down and led her off the stage. "Yep" she replied as she bent over to pick up her bag of the floor, knowing full well that she was giving Puck a flash of her spanks. "Fuck Rach," he groaned as she slowly rose. She turned towards him with a smirk and on her tiptoes kissed his check before whispering, "And this girlfriend can't wait to see if her boyfriend's as successful as Mr. Big in other areas." With that she turned and sashayed out of the auditorium leaving Puck in a dazed.

Coming to his senses he rushed after her only to see her being lead away by Q, Brit, and Santana. _Shit, I don't even know her schedule he thought. _Finn walked up and gave him a fist pound, as Puck stared after his girlfriend. Finn slapped him on the back, "What's up dude?" Puck preceded to tell Finn what his girlfriend has just whispered to him in the auditorium as Finn laughed. "I'm gonna have a hard on all day, dude. It's not funny!" Finn laughed again and walked off, turning around he hollered to Puck, "Dude, Berry's a little more badass than I thought." Puck let out a loud groan and headed to class. _This is going to be a shitty first day _he thought, walking into Spanish. However, his day turned around completely as he noticed a smokin' little brunette Cherrio planted in front row. He slid into the seat next to his girlfriend and threw an arm around the back of her chair. Leaning towards her ear "Babe," he breathed, "You already know I'm going to put Mr. Big to shame in every area."


End file.
